Stupid Kiss
by Bliss Autumn
Summary: Whether it's because of Shirogane Ayako's fault or Kise Ryouta's stupidity. The fact that they were both involved in this messy mess including flying foods and a stupid kiss will never change. Kise/OC, Nijimura/OC
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Kiss

Whether it's because of Fujioka Mirako's fault or just the copycat of the Generation of Miracles' stupidity. They were still both involve in this messy mess including a flying food from the cafeteria because of someone's shoes knocking the blond off causing his lips to accidentally crash on the poor girl's.

It was definitely a fine day for Kise Ryouta—or so he thought. It's wonderful for him because he didn't receive any kicks from his senior namely Kasamatsu Yukio. Because no matter how many times he look like masochist, his captain's kicks really hurt.

Well, changing the topic. The small forward of Kaijou High who forgot his lunch from the place he was staying decided to enter the cafeteria, it was ofcourse, a ruckus because even before ordering, many girls started to come his way and talk about who knows what? They might be expressing their fictitious love for the blond after seeing his photos from his newly released photobook. Oh boy, the perks of having a pretty face.

You could hear the 'kyaah's here and the 'Yah's there, some might tell that it's abit exaggerated but the number of girls just won't decrease.

"Uh, Sorry… but could you please… let me buy lunch?" he said smiling, who knows if it's fake or forced or maybe he's just used to it. And ofcourse, after hearing his voice that sounded like it came from the heavens, almost half of the female population of the whole cafeteria nearly fainted.

"Kise-kun, I would even buy it for you~!"

"Kise-kun, could you please spoonfeed me~?"

"I love you Kise!"

After the commotion which was quickly ended by the staffs inside the cafeteria, Ryouta made his way to pick food. He picked something that most students take and decided to go in an empty table, it's new for Kise for he had not felt the feeling of being alone ever since his status as a model rose higher.

It can't be helped for his lunch buddies are too busy over something regarding the club activities.

Just maybe a few more steps when a bunch of girls decided to walk over to where he is and bombard him with questions when someone accidentally tripped him causing him to supposedly crash on someone's back if 'that' person didn't bother to look at the commotion behind 'her'.

The results gained were a wet and sticky blouse that's obviously from the person sitting near where Kise wanted to sit and two lips crashed towards eachother... and it wasn't for a second for the two had a hard way getting to their senses.

"Oi, Kise, we need you for pract—" the captain of Kaijou Basketball Team can't even finish his sentence or furthermore mention a word when he saw the scene that made everyone inside the cafeteria turn their heads on.

It's Kise Ryouta kissing a female student in Kaijou High.

"Oi, Kise!" the blond only got to his senses when his senior kicked him from behind shoving him from the side and releasing his sealed mouth to the girl.

"Senpai… gah… what did just… did I just…" Kise's mind was full of questions, again, was it because of his stupidity o just pure coincidence? But that will never change the fact that he kissed a girl infront of almost everyone in Kaijou.

Kise's thoughts were still a bit befuddled when he suddenly received an enraged kick from Fujioka Ayako—the person he accidentally kissed. "You bastard!"

And as if on cue, the girl started running away from Kise who somewhat gotten back to his normal self.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?!" Kasamatsu said and kicked Kise for the Nth time ruining his supposedly kick-free day.

"It's not my fault! And why is it that I always get kicked no matter what I do?" The blond model whined thinking about the whole situation that started just because he forgot his bento.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, only the OC/OC's

Stupid Kiss: Lesson 1

Aside from being such a pretty model and being good at basketball, Ryouta's life isn't as sweet as how it looks like.

"Geez, it's still sore… That girl can really kick." Ryouta whispered to himself while pressing a bag of ice on his right cheek. After explaining everything to his captain and all the other members of the Basketball team who heard about the news of him kissing a girl that he doesn't even know, everyone agreed to let him apologize to the girl whose name she heard from one of his seniors.

Apparently, the girl's name is Shirogane Ayako, they were on the same age but Shirogane's a year higher for she's already a 2nd year highschool student making her his senior.

"You kissed Shi®ozuka-san?!" The ever so loud Hayakawa said again switching the letters 'r' and 'l'.

"Senpai, I told you it's not my fault!" Kise said defending himself obviously whining again ending his sentence in high-pitched.

"Is that how men work to pick girls up now? Is the internet wrong?" Moriyama asked, the overly hopeless romantic of Kaijou who relies his ways to pick girls up on the internet.

"Shut up, Moriyama." And the most shy infront of the girls, the one and only Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of the Kaijou Basketball Team said.

"You should really say sorry." Kobori said.

"Geez, how am I supposed to apologize to her when—"

"Kise, it's your fault, now be a man and apologize." Kasamatsu said.

"Captain, is that really you?" Moriyama asked while putting his hands on Kasamatsu's shoulders.

"What is wrong with you, Moriyama. Of course I am."

"Pfft, the man who had always been so shy with girls asks me to—" Kise almost choked with his own breath when Kasamatsu's infamous kick reached his back.

"Oi, you're still my junior, now do as I say." Kasamatsu said.

Kise has very high respect for his seniors he can't even say no to their requests but this includes a girl that can even be considered he 'molested' because it was his lips that touched hers

"Hai." He said lowering his head thinking of how to start his words without shocking her. _This can be really hard! _He thought to himself silently praying that he won't get any bruises after apologizing—

"Don't worry, just tell her how admirable and adorable she is and she will understand." Moriyama said adapting the line of what he had read the past night on the internet.

-But ofcourse his prayer wasn't entertained.

"Ah, senpai, Is Shirogane Ayako here?" he asked the closest person near 'what they had told' Shirogane's classroom. The heavens are going his way because it was Shirogane's free time but his luck wasn't as long as how he wished it to be.

"Oh, are you the first year who kissed Shirogane?" the girl asked while intently looking at the blond model. "Well, you have quite a good face but you don't look that smart." The girl bluntly said not even thinking about what the latter might think.

"H-hidoi." Kise whispered making sure that the girl didn't hear him.

"Huh, what did you say?" But the shorter girl's ears are far more sharper than what he thought.

"Ah, I was just asking if Shirogane-san is here—"

"Shiori, could you please accompany—omae, what are you doing here?!" An enraged Shirogane Ayako said while glaring at Kise, they attracted a small crowd because of the volume of her voice. She really can't help it, because eventhough she's not really into romance a kiss is still a kiss.

"Shiro-chan just calm down a little will you?" Shiori said a few moments earlier was gone after seeing the enraged expression of the Shirogane.

"How am I supposed to calm—"

"Shirogane-san, I'm really sorry! I'm not going to kiss you infront of others ever again!" Kise, having his thoughts jumbled said.

It might sound 'okay' for some, but it's 'not okay' for Shirogane, it just sounded that they were having a secret affair! Just read his whole sentence and you'll realize.

"B-baka!" Shirogane said and unconsciously kicked the blond model's face.

"She really did it, huh." Yukio said, accompanying Kise while walking. Today's really strange, he got less kicks from his senior and he seems really different.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, why is it that it feels like you know many things about Shirogane-san." Kise said while rubbing his sore cheek. It really needs thick concealer.

"We asked her to be the team's manager last year but she rejected us." He said.

"Huh?"

"Eventhough she doesn't like sports she had shown potential on being a manager. She could memorize something just by looking at it for a mean time—that's why I'm pretty sure that your face was already imprinted on her mind murdering you several times already." Kasamatsu said describing the girl.

"That's all?" Kise asked, she might be good at memorizing but is that it? Well, he can memorize and copy other's moves and even make it better.

"Are you really that full of yourself, huh?!" Kasamatsu comically said kicking Kise again. "I've already described her enough. Why don't you ask yourself on how good she kicked you, huh? She's really rightful to be our manager, right?" He's not Hyuuga, swear.

"Ah-ouch! I always get kicked no matter what." Ryouta whispered…again. Until he saw a familiar face walking towards the two.

"Why do I have to do that?" Shirogane Ayako nearly screamed. She doesn't like it when people ask her to apologize when she's the one who got molested, not that it happens all the time but whatever happened wasn't her fault…eventhough kicking him isn't that necessary.

"Come on, Shiro-chan, you just kicked a model's face!" Shiori, the one who talked to Kise earlier, said.

"I don't care if he's a model. He's a big pervert!" Ayako rolled her eyes while untying her short black hair. They just finished baking in their Home Economics class when her classmates started to talk to her about the incident earlier, some who doesn't really know what happened even thought that she was Kise Ryouta's girlfriend making her even more enraged.

"Shiro-chan, just give him a few of the cupcakes we made, you don't need to be sorry… if you're not really sorry." Shiori said while giving her a box of cupcakes. She didn't even notice that box earlier.

What she hates the most is Shiori acting so manipulative, it reminds her of so much of someone she knew.

"But why does it have to be me?!" Ayako asked.

"Well, it should be you because you kicked him straight on the face earlier."

"But he k-ki-ki…" she can't even say it.

"Oh come on, you're really lucky to taste a model's lips, I know it's delicious now go and give it to him. See ya later." Shiori pushed Ayako out while grinning.

Shiori's well-aware that Ayako's a beautiful girl, she's not even exaggerating. With the girl's black hair and round violet eyes if she's only a bit less blunt then she might have more suitors today.

"My Shiro-chan's growing!" She hummed while observing the girl outside the window. Shirogane was stomping her feet while walking towards the blond that just got outside the school.

It wasn't all about the kiss. It's not that it's nothing, it's just that after seeing Kise Ryouta before she knew that he's someone who thinks that he should please everyone around him.

She doesn't like people like that, just the high-pitched sound of his voice, his whining and all of his childish antics doesn't really go well with her.

"Kise Ryouta, the copy-cat." She whispered to herself while looking at the the blond and his captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid Kiss: Lesson 2

"Kasamatsu-senpai~! She's looking at me!" Kise said quietly while looking at the girl walking towards them. He unintentinally gained a fear of talking to the spartan girl in front of him.

"H-hey." He heard his senpai stutter and silently cursed, right, Kasamatsu can't help him right now because it's problem with girls.

"Hi, I see that you're still stuttering infront of girls, senpai." Shirogane calmy said while looking _only _at his senpai, a part of Kise (a huge part) was actually relieved that she's not looking at him.

Kasamatsu just blushed getting awkwardly silent. Shirogane Ayako suddenly cleared his throat and looked at her kouhai.

"Kise Ryota, right?" she ased eventhough she sounded really sure.

"Y-yeah, uhm, Senpai! I-I didn't really mean what happened last time. I'm really, really sorry!" the blond said bowing his head, it seems like his fear of the girl creeped up… again.

When the blond didn't get any reply he peeked at his senpai and was surprise to see her holding a box.

"Stop that, you're embarassing me, you idiot." She said handing him the box of cupcakes they made in their Home Economics class. She walked away from the two after handing him the box then looked at them again when she was already a few meters away.

"I'm… sorry for kicking you." She said then ran away.

"She's… adorable."Kise accidentally blurted out earning an elbow from his senpai.

"She's going to murder you if she heard that."

"But I'm sure she didn't." Kise said rubbing the part where Kasamatsu elbowed him. Such spartan-like seniors. "By the way, why did she reject your offer to be the basketball team's manager?" Kise asked curiously.

"Well, I wasn't one to talk but she's got issues with basketball." Kasamatsu said.

Kise started to wonder while putting a cupcake in his mouth—"Kise, wait!" too late, Kise spat the cupcake out.

"Hot! Hot! Senpai!" Kise said while trying to rub his tongue. He looked at the cupcake and realized that it was filled with red sauce, probably chili sauce. All of the cupcakes have chili sauce on top with a note saying 'serves you right, hentai'.

Ryota nearly cried after seeing the note, he didn't know someone's anger could readh up to this in only one day.

"Why do I always get brutal seniors?!"

"Shiro-chan, you look so happy today, did you do something yesterday?" Shiori asked, it was really rare to see Shirogane smiling so accomplished.

"What are you talking about? I'm too far from the hot sauce." Shirogane said while smirking.

"How could you do that?" Shiori asked, "Kise-kun's actually really handsome and very good at sports!" she said quite dreamily for someone who wasn't self-procalimed inlove with Kise.

"You're sounding like her stupid fangirls, shut up." Shirogane said sipping up her remaining orange juice. She doesn't like pretentious people just like how she thinks Kise is, but what if he really ain't like that? What is he?

"Hey, did you know that the basketball team's going to practice again today?" Shiori said rather excited.

"Oh, seriously? I don't—"

"Come on!" Shiori pulled her towards the gym where the boys were practicing and sat her down on one of the bench.

"This is ridiculous, Shiori…" Shirogane nervously said while avoiding any player's gazes, especially the coach. It's just that she feel so shy infront of them after rejecting them last year.

"Oh come on, they won't find you here." Shiori reassured her but then a squeaky voice came to call her name.

"Shiroganecchi~!" Shirogane's head turned to the owner of the voice.

"This is for you!" Kise said then shoot the ball and it perfectly went in.

"What the heck is his—"

"Shiroganecchi!" Kise shouted again and blew him a kiss like shooting a basketball.

Shirogane felt so confused after the blond's show 'til she saw his smirk. "Why you little—ugh!" She could only curse because the people had already witnessed too much already. And it's because of that obnoxious blond.

Note: I'll be bombarding updates as long as I'm in the mood. Sorry for those who waited for the update then got crappy ones, the plot isn't really as stable as it was. Dang, I've kinda forgotten half of my plans for this but I'll try to update faster.


End file.
